


Safety in Numbers

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Magical Girl Ore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No relationships tagged up there for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Fox wolf princess Jessie and her band of big brothers and servants, and brother(s)’s mate(s) Jessica and Jonathan; mama pregnant againJessie’s lynx is black with gray spots and markings, and light blue. He has pink eyes.Kai- His lynx is gray with minimal black, and has yellow eyes.Daniel and Henry- D’s lynx is blonde with minimal brown and white, and has green eyes. H’s is white with silver striping, like a tabby, and has orange eyes.Leo- his lynx is brown with darker stripes (like classic tabby) and purple, and has blue eyes.(baby bro & 2 sisters born fine; Happy ‘sad’ look on Jessie’s face, kiss the baby boy)Note: the fam is being watched because technically they’re demons, they just have never done anything bad. They’re still watching them, though, because it’s still figured one could snap...and probably will, figuring I like drama once in awhile.Hyoue’s wings: one blue, one purple, blue has gingery and pink markings, purple has gingery and green markings.





	Safety in Numbers

++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++

Saki smiled at Sakuyo, as it was such a beautiful day today. Normally, they’d probably be in school right now, maybe just getting out, but it was the actual weekend, and they’d spent the day in front of storefronts and inside shops. They’d bought a few things, like plushies and bracelets, and even a teddy bear for Mohiro. Not that Saki believed she really had a chance with him...but it was still a nice thing to do. Shaking her head, she thought about how Sakuyo loved her, anyway, and that one time they’d held hands (actually, there might have been a few). That had been in their Ore forms, however, and now she kind of wondered how it’d feel holding the true Sakuyo’s hand...Shaking her head, she huffed, nearly yelping when she noticed Hyoue nearby. He was gesturing them, so Saki nudged Sakuyo and they headed over there. “Hyoue...” Saki said, tilting her head when he spoke, the male saying “I took notice of a family of foxes and wolves a few days ago. Now, they haven’t done anything yet, but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t still, especially if Mohiro gets too close...” Saki sucked in a breath, nodding at the brunette then glancing at Sakuyo, whom nodded. Oh, right, they were both eighteen this year, so they were now legal for a lot of things. Anyhow, Saki said “You...should probably lead us there. And I don’t want to be like a creepy stalker, so we’re going to let them know we’ll be watching them.” she finished.

“Whatever you want.” Hyoue said, shrugging then starting to walk. When the trio reached the property, the girls quickly transformed, not wanting to go in as girls in case problems arose. Hyoue knocked on the door, startled when a little boy of eight opened the door. The black furred wolf ears atop the boy’s head twitched curiously, curiosity showing in his eyes as he stared at the three strangers. “Ano...Come in?” the boy questioned, seeming unsure. Hyoue gently said “How about you tell us your name first? I’m Hyoue.” “He...yoi?” the boy tried, shrugging to himself then saying “My name is Kuroi.” “Nice to meet you, Kuroi. Could you lead us to the owners or Master and Mistress of this house? Ah, the two with me are Saki and Sakuyo.” Hyoue explained. Kuroi tilted his head, saying “Saki...and Sakuyo? Right this way, misters.” His tail swept back and forth as he turned and walked, and Saki took notice of the bit of white at the tip. The boy hummed softly a bit, as he walked, yelping when another pup tumbled into him, then giggling a bit. She was much smaller than him, dark gray with white toes and tail tip, and he easily picked her up. Kuroi continued to walk, coming to an opening where a door might be, but it was just the entrance to what appeared to be a family or sitting room.

“Ma’am, Sir, there’re three guys here for you.” the raven haired boy said, then excused himself and the pup, his baby sister. The brown haired male nodded at the boy, thanking him just before he left. The raven female glanced to Hyoue and his companions, head tilted as she studied them. Saki could see she was pregnant, and nudged Sakuyo gently. Sakuyo seemed to have noticed too, because ‘he’ nodded, glancing to the belly a moment. Just then, the both of them finally noticed the redhead sitting up against the couch, and the four young men around. *How the...* Saki glanced to Sakuyo nervously, wondering just how many others they’d passed by without noticing. “Who are you?” the raven haired woman asked. Sakuyo took Saki’s hand, not really thinking this might make them seem a couple, not that ‘he’ cared. “I’m Sakuyo, and this is Saki.” the raven haired teenager said. “Saki? How interesting...” the fox woman mused, this after nodding her head at Sakuyo. Sakuyo squeezed Saki’s hand, shrugging as ‘he’ said “I guess...” Saki steeled ‘his’ nerves, clearing throat and saying “We...We’re here to watch your family. I...just didn’t want one of you seeing us in the middle of the night and getting scared, or something...” Lissa nodded, fox ears twitching, and said “I’m not sure why you need to watch us, but thank you for telling us.” Saki didn’t elaborate on the why, not wanting to upset any of them, as ‘he’ knew they probably had canine forms, and this many of them could do damage, especially since Saki refused to do harm to them, and would stop Sakuyo as well.

“Ano...Is Kuroi your son or nephew or...?” Saki started. “Oh, no, he’s a servant’s child. We took them in when she first had his sister, because she was still just a teenager then. She was even younger when she had him, some stupid boy...Well, anyway, she did well for awhile but when the same guy got her pregnant the second time, her family threw her out. Horrible, really...We think of them all as our children, though.” Lissa said. Sakuyo said “What horrible parents...” whilst Saki got distracted by the redhead wolf fox girl getting up, and transforming. The red, white and minimal brown canine trotted up to her blonde brother, pawing at his leg. Kai happily obliged his sister by picking her up, glancing to Saki when he noticed the pinknette watching. Saki jumped a little when the blonde approached, moving back unnoticeably. Kai asked “Want...to pet? Um...want to pet her?” Saki blinked a few times, then shrugged. ‘He’ reached out a hand, trying not to shake or be nervous. “Let her sniff first.” Kai instructed, and Saki nodded as ‘he’ kept the hand still. Jessie sniffed it, then glanced up at Kai, so he motioned Saki to go ahead. The pinknette reached out a hand slowly, placing it on the red furred head, then began to scratch behind the ears, before giving gentle pets to the head. Jessie let out a small sound, flicking her tail back and forth a few times. Kai smiled at Ore, then glanced at his sister, smiling and kissing the top of her head.

(ts, tryin to get to the convo)  
Daniel, Leo, and Henry were watching the family lynx, a lovely ginger, when Sakuyo and Saki approached. “So, um...how far along is your mother?” Saki asked, quietly, looking at the ground. “3 months.” the darkest brown haired brother, Daniel, said, ears perked and tail flicking. Henry nodded, not saying anything just yet, as Leo glanced over. Sakuyo nodded, speaking now, saying “She seems very happy. How long do pregnancies usually last for your females?” “Five to six months. It’s not always exact, different females are different.” Kai, whom had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, said, blonde ears twitching and tail flicking. Saki and Sakuyo glanced at him, each nodding their head then glancing to the three brown haired brothers. “Ano...How do you get along with your sister?” Saki asked, not seeing the redhead around anywhere. Kai spoke up first, saying “Love...We love her very much.” Daniel was next, saying “Agreed. She’s a sweetheart, how could anyone not like her?” Henry nodded, saying “She’s precious, as the only girl, though we don’t know the genders of Mom’s pups, so there could be another little girl soon.” Leo hummed, then said “I hope she loves her baby brother as much as I loved her when I first laid eyes on her...Well, she was born with three others. The first was born still, so we worried for the next. She was born yelping and whining, he was so too. They only lived three weeks...Jessie grew healthy and strong. We don’t tell her for her sake, fearing she’ll think she did it to them, as she was born last but survived. We hope Mama gives birth to healthy brothers and sisters this time, that they all survive and that sister loves them, or at least the boys. They need a big sister to love and guide them, like she needed me.” 

Sakuyo made a soft sound, saying “Wait...she had triplet siblings, and they died?” Kai nodded, a sad look on his face, saying “Don’t know why...” “Mother was healthy, they all should have been too.” Daniel sighed. “Mama didn’t do anything wrong, though, she did everything right...Jessie wasn’t at fault either, she was just a helpless pup.” Henry chimed in. Sakuyo tilted ‘his’ head, unsure why Henry had said Mama this time, instead of Mom. Henry seemed to sense it for, with a blush, he scratched his cheek and said “Leo and I slip into old habits sometimes...” “Calling her Mama.” Saki said, and Leo nodded. Saki then asked “The, um...lynxes, what are they about?” “Oh, they’re hunting partners and protectors. It used to be Caracals and Ocelots, though I’m sure there could have been smaller wild cats used back in the past. A panther and cheetah escaped the zoo, Mom said, so they had those, though Mom and Dad still weren’t married at the time. The felines had cubs together, which Kai and Daniel met five years later, though they were just babies. They grew up with them, though.” Henry said. 

Saki and Sakuyo nodded, before Kai spoke up. “There was a black one, three golden ones, a tan one, and a darker gray.” Daniel then said “Henry and Leo grew up with them as well...They lived to 20 years of age, which is probably surprising.” Saki and Sakuyo nodded once more, looking back when footsteps were heard, Hyoue walking with Kuroi. 

(End one)


End file.
